Marie Pheonix
1928304-silver_sable_shadowland_blood_on_the_streets_1.jpg Full name Marie Pheonix Pronunciation Marie (Ma-ree) Pheonix (Phe-nix) Name Origin The mame Marie is french for "Bitter." Pheonix is a root word for a bird that is reborn from ashes Titles Rie-Rie Officfer Pheonix Appearance Marie Pheonix is a very voluptous and grown woman, who refused to let being a woman stand in the way of her goal to become apart of law enforcement. She has natraully snow white hair, and contrasting apricot skin tone. She is 100% eye candy 27/7 to draw attention to her self, specifically the creeps and assholes who can't resist a chance at a nut. She has a cute but almost permanant scowl, and plump lips, accopanied by her 5'6 frame and ever present Interpol outfit, which consist of a white or silver jumpsuit,with white straps to somewhat contrast it. In her work as a model she can been seen in anythinng but the nude. 489416-silversable.jpg 385px-Ss2.JPG 137px-Silver_sable_0003.jpg 216px-Silver_Sablinova_(Earth-616)_008.jpg 354px-Silver_Sablinova_(Earth-616)_001_Fan_Art.jpg 5581l.jpg 503314-s_sables.jpg 570511-silver_20sable_20garrett_20blair.jpg 1187912-silver_sable_marvel_comics_9267001_1024_768.jpg 1203696-76___silver_sable.jpg 1203697-110___silver_sable.jpg 2226913-6a00e39337cb1e88340133eee450c8970b_800wi.jpg 2447521-amazing_685.jpg 663.jpg 535a3f5d0b39ff7d3a0d298240ce17bb.jpg 406px-SilverSable442.jpg acbfc7e2b663df4b02b8655981ff13b4.jpg flag-small.jpg HuntressSilverSable4.jpg Silver_Sable_(Earth-1610).jpg silver_sable_by_jose_jaro_by_vgorgol-d5j588g.jpg silver_sable_by_slayfire-d381htv.jpg silverSablePSC.jpg 2052642-silversable.png 'Symbol' The symbol of the international police force. Marie takes pride in her work and her job, regardless of how people view her or her work, she will carry out her mission no matter what the cost of it may be. 518811-interpol-logo.jpeg Zodiac ' Aries Strength Keywords' - Independent - Generous - Optimistic - Enthusiastic - Courageous Aries Weakness Keywords - Moody - Short tempered - Self-involved - Impulsive - Impatient Personal Characteristics Birth Date: March 25th Birth Place: New Tokyo Reputation: Marie is respected amongst her peers that work with her on the force. While she has good looks she only fluants when she needs to but she won't put out unless it benifits the mission. Even though she hates intercourse, she's known to be good at it. She's very combat savy, and haas some of the best physical conditioning on the force in New Tokyo. She's the go to for infiltration, assualt, and rescue when it comes to hard crime. She's very anal when it comes to the law, and refuses to defy it unless it leads to the greater good. Fighting Style 'Kickboxing' Kickboxing (in Japanese キックボクシング kikkubokushingu) is a group of stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from karate, Muay Thai, Taekwondo and Western boxing. Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport. Historically, kickboxing can be considered a hybrid martial art formed from the combination of elements of various traditional styles. This approach became increasingly popular since the 1970s, and since the 1990s, kickboxing has contributed to the emergence of mixed martial arts via further hybridization with ground fighting techniques from Brazilian jiu-jitsu and Folk wrestling. 'Judo' Judo (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano (嘉納治五郎). Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata, 形) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori, 乱取り). A judo practitioner is called a judoka. The philosophy and subsequent pedagogy developed for judo became the model for other modern Japanese martial arts that developed from koryū (古流?, traditional schools). The worldwide spread of judo has led to the development of a number of offshoots such as Sambo and Brazilian jiu-jitsu. 'Brazillian Jiu Jitsu' Brazilian jiu-jitsu (/dʒuːˈdʒɪtsuː/; Portuguese: ˈʒitsu, ˈʒitsu, dʒiˈtsu) (BJJ; Portuguese: jiu-jitsu brasileiro) is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from Kodokan Judo ground fighting (newaza) fundamentals that were taught to Carlos Gracie and Luiz França by Mitsuyo Maeda and Soshihiro Satake. Mitsuyo Maeda won more than 2,000 professional fights in his career. His accomplishments led to him being called the "toughest man who ever lived" and being referred to as the father of Brazilian Jiu-jitsu. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Hélio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge on to their extended family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using proper technique, leverage, and most notably, taking the fight to the ground, and then applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the opponent. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. Since its inception in 1882, its parent art of Judo was separated from older systems of Japanese ju-jitsu by an important difference that was passed on to Brazilian jiu-jitsu: it is not solely a martial art, it is also a sport; a method for promoting physical fitness and building character in young people; and, ultimately, a way (Do) of life. 'Weapon of Choice' The Multi Gun The peackeepr is a spceial desinged pistol from the brilliant weapons designer in new tokyo. It's a specially modified, with a processing core known as the "Chemical Make-up Sequencer" or C.M.S core. This allows one to take standard ammunition, in this case Tungsten steel shells, (though regular ammunition or simpl metal objects that can fit into the chamber) and chemically rearange it to have various effects. This is done by taking the mass of the matter i.e the bullet, and changing it's chemical properties via molecular rearangement, and chemical compunding, thus allowing the bullet to have a completely new and desired effect. This goes as far as changing the bullets effect, and sometimes it's look, and overall purpose. It is customized with a DNA print handle, thus allowing only said IPD officeer to use it, unles they verbally says other wise. A slick feature with this is that as long as it's tuned to the officers's dna if disarmed, they can metally call the gun back to their person at any time, and if someone else tried to use it, it wouldn't fire at all All the ammunition is now stored in a single bulk magazine rather than a series of small magazines. Ammo types received a number designation (#1-10) and could be manually selected by using a dial on the side of the gun (replacing the velocity dial on the MK I) or by using a vocal command. Switching out clips meerely requires little effort, as the clip contains 12 shots, and can even be extended to 16 via manual overide. The Peacekeeper is also equipped with a "Fast-Focus" viewfinder that works in conjunction with the contacts to facilitate rapid targeting. It also has a built-in motion tracker (useful in total darkness or while blinded) that uses optional audible pings and tones to inform the operator of the location of nearby moving targets and give a visual. It has a visual range of 50 feet and can cooperate with the contacts to emit aiming on every scale of the electromagnetic spectrum and is even capable of underwater fire.The Gun can produce various amunition, which includes, but is not limited to: #'Standard Execution (SE):' ammunition used in response to generic situations. #'Armor-Piercing (AP):' ammunition used to deal with Robots or lifeforms wearing body armor. Armor-Piercing rounds are also powerful enough to go through cover or multiple unarmored perps. #'Ricochet ®:' rubber-titanium ammunition used to shoot perps around corners and behind cover. Can be used in standoff situations to allow David to shoot around hostages. #'Incendiary (I):' partially explosive chemical rounds that ignite whatever target they hit. #'High-Explosive (HE, Hi-Ex):' these rounds can be used when a situation calls for a forced entry into an area and there isn't time to wait for heavier reinforcements. #'Heatseeker (HS or "Hot Shot"):' rounds that lock on and seek targets by their body-heat. Can be used in combination with Incendiary rounds. #'Grenade': This allows the bullet to act as a frag grenade, exploding into multiple tiny peices of moleten shrapnel that can perice the human body like butter #'Tazer/Harmful Shock': It fires a Neuro-Electric Energy Pulse that scrambles the target's nervous system, causing them to faint. The pulse has no lasting side-effects, though it may cause heart failure, epileptic seizures, or permanent Central Nervous System damage. #'Iceburg': Enables the user to fire a projectile with the contents of liqud nitrogen. On impact it doesn't freeze the body as a whole, rather once it makes contact with a person or surface, the area of freezing spreads from the point where it can encase the entire body if the effected opponent struggles to much when it makes contact. It will encompace 3 feet of whatever it touches. this is more than likely enough to engulf an entire limb frozen solid thus cutting off any motory function in said limb, or make a surface slipery. #'Gas Bullets': Can emit either Tear Gas, or Mustard Gas, or simple somke to stun. 'Liquid Body Armor' Liquid Body Armor: Over the years, people have had to develop stronger and more advanced armor to protect against increasingly sophisticated weapons. However, in spite of these improvements, modern body armor still has some of the same shortcomings as ancient forms of armor. Whether it's made from metal plates or layers of fabric, armor is often heavy and bulky. Many types are rigid, so they're impractical for use on arms, legs and necks. For this reason, medieval suits of plate armor had gaps and joints to allow people to move around, and the body armor used today often protects only the head and torso. One of the newest types of body armor, though, is both flexible and lightweight. Oddly enough, this improvement comes from the addition of liquid to existing armor materials. The term "liquid body armor" can be a little misleading. For some people, it brings to mind the idea of moving fluid sandwiched between two layers of solid material. However, both types of liquid armor in development work without a visible liquid layer. Instead, they use Kevlar that has been soaked in one of two fluids. The first is a shear-thickening fluid (STF), which behaves like a solid when it encounters mechanical stress or shear. In other words, it moves like a liquid until an object strikes or agitates it forcefully. Then, it hardens in a few milliseconds. This is the opposite of a shear-thinning fluid, like paint, which becomes thinner when it is agitated or shaken. Here's how the process works. The fluid is a colloid, made of tiny particles suspended in a liquid. The particles repel each other slightly, so they float easily throughout the liquid without clumping together or settling to the bottom. But the energy of a sudden impact overwhelms the repulsive forces between the particles -- they stick together, forming masses called hydroclusters. When the energy from the impact dissipates, the particles begin to repel one another again. The hydroclusters fall apart, and the apparently solid substance reverts to a liquid. To make liquid body armor using shear-thickening fluid, researchers first dilute the fluid in ethanol. They saturate the Kevlar with the diluted fluid and place it in an oven to evaporate the ethanol. The STF then permeates the Kevlar, and the Kevlar strands hold the particle-filled fluid in place. When an object strikes or stabs the Kevlar, the fluid immediately hardens, making the Kevlar stronger. The hardening process happens in mere milliseconds, and the armor becomes flexible again afterward. In laboratory tests, STF-treated Kevlar is as flexible as plain, or neat, Kevlar. The difference is that it's stronger, so armor using STF requires fewer layers of material. Four layers of STF-treated Kevlar can dissipate the same amount of energy as 14 layers of neat Kevlar. In addition, STF-treated fibers don't stretch as far on impact as ordinary fibers, meaning that bullets don't penetrate as deeply into the armor or a person's tissue underneath. The evidence conclude that this is because it takes more energy for the bullet to stretch the STF-treated fibers. This type of vest is standard for all IPD officiers, and since the protection is not only more eifficient, but more fulent moving officers will be able to sustain more damage over time from higher calibur bullets. While it might not outright prevent bullet penetration, anything below an assualt riffle calibur bullet will only leave a bleeding whelp. This vest are subseptible to armor peircing rounds, and hollow tips that penetrate tanks. This body armor does NOT gaurentee invincibility, but it does guarentee a longer period of endurance on the feild. It covers only the mid section, but a full body suit can be made and woven into street clothing if need be. Marie wears a full body suit of white coloration 'Extrauniversal Information' Analogue: A cross between Silver Sable and Black Widow Desired Voice Actor: Scarlet Johanson Inspiration: Black Widow, Silver Sable, and Every badass female in fiction 'Physiology ' Peak Human Condition The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. Silver_Sable__Coloured__by_Scorch_D.jpg Silver_sable_AvengingSM.jpg silver_sable_by_punchyninja.jpg Silver_Sablinova_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_War_of_Heroes_001.jpg Silver_Sablinova_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_War_of_Heroes_002.jpg Silver_Sable_early_h3.jpg 'Ether Ability' 'Physical' Physical manifestation of the virus is exactly as it sounds. A person who uses the ethereal energy to enhance their physical condition weather it be speed, power, or agility. Even perception, mental processing, or cognitive ability. They typicall become "Physical Tanks" amongst men, able to achieve the ultimate fighting potential and able to take care of any task that reqiuires physical ability Over time they can achieve a complete state of Enhanced Condition. Should they continue on this path their ability will eventually cause their bodies to Mutate. Mutating is what happens when those who persue the physical path, allow their bodies to continue growing and advancing twoards the condiditon they want it to do so. Not something that would cause a person to grow an extra limb or a tail, though this is FULLY a possibility depending on how one uses their virus. "Chi" Augumentation User manipulate [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qi Chi] to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. They are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. They can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In different cases, the user can produce chi by channeling the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. Mari uses it to enhance her physical condition to get harder jobs done and keep up with what she needs to. SmackTalk ! Prefight : "You have the right to remain silent. I'll finish reading your rights when you're unconcious..." Post fight: -litereally finishes reading your rights- Biography Marie Pheonix was riased in Tokyo, born to a family with a stay at home mother and a father who was originally the cheif of the police force. She lived the normal life, and grew up to have all she'd ever dreamed of, having good money. The only issues she ever had were worrying about when her father was going to come home. After the great flood she to was effected with the virus, but chose to be tuaght to manipulate it as if it were chi. Thus she used this ability to excell in the police force and make her way as an all around supercop. Approved By Category:NPC Category:IPD Category:Physical Ether User.